pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
MWC/Atland standard ammunition
By:TheKilla This is a list of teh general information of the standard ammunition used by the Atland military, generally produced by the MWC. Pistol Over time the MWC has produced a variety of sucessful and less sucessful pistol rounds, these include the now obsolete 4X30mm UHV round. 5.7x23mm Derived from the FN 5.7x28mm round, the cartridge has higher operating pressures and more effective powder allowing for similar if not higher velocity ranges than accomplishable with teh 5.7x28mm round. The body armour piercing performance is similar to that of the 5.56 NATO round. 8x23mm A necked up version of the 5.7x23, it is ideal for silenced guns due to its heavier projectile which gives it similar muzzle energy for lower velocity. High power variants still have very high muzzle velocities for the size of the case (850m/s from a 200mm barrel). 10x32mm The 10x32mm round is a high power pistol round designed in 2009. It was adopted by the MWC and Atland military in 2020 with the introduction of the P9 series pistol. Later the Ms11 SMG and in 2055 the MP60 and SMG-34 were introduced. The P9 is planned to stay in service until at least 2075 and plans for a round repacing the 10x32 are well underway and awaiting approval by the Atland army, navy, airforce, and coast guard. The round is famed for its impressive recoil, high muzzle velocity and very high stopping power. The military full power load propels the 15g projectile at 800 m/s from a 200mm barrel. It is slightly more powerful than the .50 AE used by the popular desert eagle series. The maximum effective range is 950m, and the bullet drop is very limited. Rifle This rifle ammunition ranges from assault rifle power 5-6mm ammo to 15mm high impulse subsonic ammo. 11x81mm The 11x81mm round is a high power rifle round develpoed in 2027 by the MWC, it serves to provide an all purpose high power cartridge. It is used on sniper rifles, such as the Ms-39 and Ms-12 and heavy machineguns such as the MG-45H and the MG-43A1H. The round is based on the larger 13x92mm round, which had better power, but worse long range ballistics. To create the 11x81 case the 13x92mm was necked down and shortened to 81mm of length, maintaining a large case diametre. The lower calibre round exits the muzzle at velocities of 1000m/s when using standard AP rounds. 11x81mm UHP The UHP variant of hte 11x81mm round serves as a dedicated extreme range sniper round, it fires from an externally identical package, but has a modified bullet with better ballistics, and a special case to allow for significantly higher pressures. Thus the designation Ultra High Pressure. The muzzle velocities are 30% higher than standard rounds, and the rounds can remain effective out to 7000m when fired from appropriate barrels. The high pressure of the round makes the use of long barrels almost a necessity as with lengths shorter than 800mm the muzzle blast is capable of easilt deafening a person. In experiments 1240mm barrels have shown to provide the best velocity as the large volume of gas having more time to expand. Category:MWC Category:Thekilla Category:Ammunition